Untitled GKM Fill 1
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Quarterback for the McKinley Titans, Rachel Berry, isn't feeling well but a blackmail seeking Santana is in for more than she expected when she tries spying on her.


**Title:** Untitled Glee Kink Meme Fill #1  
**Length:** 2992 - complete  
**Prompts:** (Two for one shot)  
PP#16: !cheerio Santana follows a sick Rachel (who's quarterback)and catching the girl jacking off (g!P)  
PP#10: Anything where Rachel is the one with the girl!peen and dominating Santana, who is very turned on by this side of Rachel. Bonus points: If there are genuine romantic feelings between the two.  
**Contains:** g!P, in public, masturbation, vaginal, spanking, mild D/s, cumshot, squirting, mild dub-con (spoken denial, physical consent), barebacking

**Author's Note: **I'm not an idiot, people. If I suddenly get 12 anon reviews in about the same amount of minutes on a story, I know it's just one person attempting to spam my review board. For the record, my policy on spam is this: I delete it. I don't care if it's a positive review or a negative one. If I suddenly get a flood of anon reviews with a very short period of time between them, I will delete _all_ of those reviews. You're welcome to leave a single review (or even two if there's character limits or something involved) on a chapter/story just like everyone else and I'll publish all of them, positive or negative. It's the spam I don't tolerate and, just in case the spammer is reading this: Sending a ton of messages pretending to be multiple people and begging me to continue a story will probably end up working to the opposite effect.

I'm sure some people will think I'm being snotty about this, but having to wade through all of the alerts FFN gives me via my iPod's wireless when I get spammed doesn't exactly leave me in a good mood.

**Author's Note the Second: **To the annoying idiot who seems to think that if they keep spamming me I'll continue this story: Congratulations. You've just _completely_ killed any desire I may have had to continue this story. It's marked complete for a _reason_ and no, I will not be continuing it thanks to you harassing me to do so. So everyone who might have wanted a continuation, thank the _lovely_ anon who thinks I'm too stupid to realize they're abusing the anon review function of this site to leave ten to twelve messages in under fifteen minutes for the fact that I will not be continuing this story in any way. They're just _brilliant._

* * *

Rachel swallowed harshly as she watched the cheerleaders dancing out on the floor of the gymnasium during the pep rally. She could feel the sweat beading along her hairline, her hips twitching uncomfortably against the growing ache between her thighs, but she couldn't take her eyes off the flashes of tanned skin revealed by the skimpy cheerleading uniform as one cheerleader in particular danced.

"Hey, Rach, you okay?"

Sam's concern was a both welcome and mildly infuriating distraction but she smiled wanly at him. "I'm fine, Sam."

"You sure?" He looked worried. "You're like seriously pale. Maybe you should go to the bathroom or the nurse or something. Get some fresh air."

She opened her mouth to protest but her eyes widened as she felt a disturbing twinge between her legs. "I, um... perhaps you're right. I'm just going to go to the restroom but I'll be back, okay?" She shifted her letterman jacket in her lap as she moved to get up from her seat in the bleachers.

"Cool. Don't worry about Bieste either, okay? I'll handle her. We can't have our best chance at winning our homecoming game sidelined with some kinda stomach bug right now after all." He grinned at her as he got up to let her out.

"R-right," she stammered, forcing a smile as she kept her jacket held against her waist and moved to the stairs as quickly as possible. "Thanks again, Sam."

"No prob. Just feel better."

She nearly signed in relief as she managed to make her way out of the gymnasium towards the bathroom as the Cheerios headed back to their place in the bleachers. She shuffled as she walked, slightly hunched over to keep the red and white jacket over her crotch, and looked pained, but it just kept the teachers from stopping her as she muttered "bathroom" and pushed through the heavy doors. She never noticed a certain cheerleader frowning and slipping out to follow her.

* * *

Rachel was nearly in tears when she got into the bathroom and was able to throw her jacket over the door of the handicap stall, revealing the painful bulge straining against the front of her skirt. Pulling the zipper down, she shimmied out of the skirt and special underwear and nearly collapsed against the cool tile of the wall with a low groan of relief as her erection sprang free. She leaned against the wall for a long moment before letting a hand slide down over her reindeer sweater to grasp the base just above the balls and start stroking.

It always happened like this. She'd be minding her own business, then she'd catch a glimpse of Santana's _hips_ or her _stomach_ - not even anything truly _scandalous_, which was even more frustrating - and it was like Little Rachel just _had_ to sit up and try to get a look for itself. It was frustrating enough with how much _bigger_ Little Rachel got every time it got excited, but for it to be getting so excited around _Santana_?

She let out a low moan as she felt her cock twitch in her hand, her eyes falling closed as she envisioned the glimpse of Santana's ass she'd caught and stroked a little faster. She'd never thought the girl would be so daring as to wear just a thong instead of her spankies, but she just _knew_ she'd seen firm, tanned skin topping her thighs when her skirt flared up at the end of their routine. She was so preoccupied with trying to get herself off, she didn't hear the soft scrape of a nail file in the lock of the stall. Didn't hear the click of the lock disengaging or the squeak of the door as it opened.

"Damn, Berry. I never thought I'd actually catch you - what the _fuck_?" The nail file clattered to the ground as Santana's eyes widened in shock at the site of the massive erection sprouting from Rachel's groin. "H-holy _shit_! Is... is _that_?"

Flustered, Rachel let go of herself, though she was so close the seven inches of her dick didn't fall much, pointing directly at Santana. Despite the blush covering her cheeks, she tried to compose herself. "I believe the technical term is penis and testicles and yes, it is. I imagine you're going to say something truly vile about me now?"

"I... you... you have a _fucking dick_?"

She sighed, planting her fists on her hips, which made her cock bob in Santana's direction as if it was nodding at her in exasperation as well - a fact that disturbed the girl to no end. "Honestly, Santana. It's not entirely difficult to believe your eyes, now is it? Yes, I was born with masculine genitalia, so I suppose your snide remarks were more accurate than you believed. Also, before you ask, yes, it works, now if you don't mind," her fingers wrapped around the thick shaft again, palm sliding over smooth skin as she watched Santana almost defiantly - studiously ignoring the anxious pounding in her chest as she stared her down, "I was in the middle of _working it_ as it were when you so rudely barged it, so I'd like to get back to that of you don't mind."

Santana just stared in opened mouthed shock as Rachel's small hand slid up and down her thick member. "I...you," she stammered, at once for a loss for words. "What the fuck are you _doing_?"

Rachel's head fell back against the tiled wall as she let her jaw drop on a whimper of pleasure, wringing her hand around her circumcised head. Her eyes were half open as she watched Santana staring fixedly at her cock as she jerked off, pleasure building faster than usual at the feeling of the dark eyes fixed on her biggest secret. "I believe the term is," she paused as her breath caught at the feeling of her balls tightening to let out a tiny gush of cum from the tip, "m-masturbating. I'd think you'd be familiar."

Santana's mouth shut with an almost audible snap as she shifted, her thighs pressing together to try and give herself some relief from the hot wetness beginning to soak through her thong. "I _know_ what it is, you little freak! What I don't know is why you're doing it _here_ in front of me!"

"Why not?" she gasped out, her hips surging in response to the tight feeling in her stomach. "You broke in here and it's your f-fault anyway." She was close and Santana being right _there_ in front of her was making it hard to hold onto control.

"Bullshit." She snorted. "I'm not responsible for _that_."

Rachel let out a low moan that seemed to snake from Santana's ears to settle in the pit of her stomach. "A-always have been before. That," she panted for breath, knowing she was on the edge, "that... unh... That _thong_...!"

With _thong_, she lost control, her head pressing back into the wall as her back arched as she tumbled over into the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. She gasped hard as thick ropes of cum shot out of the tip of her cock, splattering on Santana's tanned legs as she kept pumping. Santana stared wide-eyed in appalled shock, unable to believe her legs were covered in _Rachel Berry's cum_.

"Oh my _God_!" She hissed, but didn't move from her spot to do anything more than rub her thighs together harder. She hated to admit it, but watching Rachel jerk off in front of her was possibly one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

Panting, Rachel glared at her. "What? Never had someone do that to you before? I'm shocked."

Shaking herself out of her aroused daze, Santana glared at her. "So you're just as much a tranny as Quinn said," she finally got out.

Rachel growled low in her throat before tearing off her sweater and bra, leaving herself in nothing but her knee high socks and Mary Janes. Santana couldn't seem to force herself to do anything but stare at the perky breasts with their tight nipples over the hard abs of the school quarterback.

"They're real. Satisfied?" Rachel snapped, coming over and taking one of Santana's hands and pressing it firmly over her breast, trying to restrain the whimper that came at the touch. "Or do you need more proof?"

"W-what the hell are you doing, freak?" Santana stammered, trying to pull away but not pulling hard enough to break the grip Rachel had on her even though she could.

"Was watching not enough?" she asked, a tone of demand entering her voice as she reached out for Santana's other hand and pressed it to her already hardening again member. "Do you need more _hands on_ experience?"

"N-no! Cut it out," she protested, but weakly, not making any real effort to get away from the smaller girl.

"I don't think you want me to," Rachel whispered, a growing sense of confidence in the situation overwhelming her initial fear of Santana knowing her secret. "I think you want me to pull that thong off and take you like the slut you are," she said, letting go of Santana's hands - and noting with a growing sense of amusement and arousal that they continued to move on her body without her direction - to reach under her skirt and finger the waistband of the red thong.

"I don't," she mumbled, but it wasn't convincing as her legs spread to allow Rachel's hand to slide between them to cup her dripping core.

Rachel snorted, feeling the arousal coating her fingers. "That's a lie and we both know it. You want me to take you." She sounded almost astonished by this revelation. "Right here in a public bathroom where anyone could walk in." She pulled away only to push Santana back towards the sinks, stalking after her completely comfortable in her skin, erection bobbing proudly with each step. "You really are a slut aren't you? Just wanting sex all the time..."

"I...I'm not," Santana protested weakly, bumping up against the sink, unable to take her eyes off Rachel, feeling more and more turned on by the dominance she was displaying.

"You are." Rachel shook her head with a smirk, almost unable to believe this was happening. "But don't worry," she whispered, pushing Santana to hop up on the sink before reaching out to push up her skirt and shove her soaked thong to the side, exposing her swollen lips, "I'll take care of you."

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked, leaning back against the mirror as Rachel ran her fingers between Santana's folds to stroke her clit almost idly before pulling her towards her and running the thick head of her cock between her lips.

"I would think it would be obvious, Santana." She looked up at her, her brown eyes dark with desire. "I am going to _fuck_ you." As the coarse word slid off her lips, she thrust her entire length into Santana in one smooth thrust.

Santana let out a sharp cry at the intrusion, her head falling back against the mirror as her legs spread to let Rachel go deeper. "N-no! I don't want to!"

"You lie a lot," Rachel growled, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise and slamming into her again and again. "I don't like it. Do it again and I'll punish you."

"B-bullshit," she groaned, rocking into the thrusts. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back to press against the mirror. "You," she panted, "you don't have the balls to p-punish me, Berry."

Suddenly Rachel's fingers were on her clit, giving it a vicious twist and making her cry out even as her hips bucked up. "_Who_ doesn't have the balls here?" she said, biting off her words with hard, rough thrusts. "I could report you for breaking into my stall to ogle me using the facilities."

Santana almost sneered. "W-where you were jerking off."

Rachel stopped moving and suddenly pulled out, making Santana whimper in protest as she yanked her off the sink. "It's not a crime to take care of a bodily function in _private_," she reminded her, spinning her around and bending her over the sink. Flipping her skirt up, she gave Santana only a moment to wonder what was happening before her hand flashed down and slapped the smooth globes of the girl's ass stingingly hard.

"Ow! What the actual fuck, Rachel!" She tried to jerk up, but Rachel had the leverage and pushed her back down.

"That was for breaking in on me," she snapped, her hand raising to slap her again, causing another cry and an embarrassing surge of arousal in the other girl. "And that was for watching me." Another slap. "For the slushies." Another. "The _names_."

It went on for a little while longer, until Santana's ass was hot and red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she choked out, in pain but turned on all at once. "I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you," Rachel murmured, leaning down to press soft kisses and gentle strokes to the tender flesh. "I'm sorry I was so harsh. Do you want me to finish what was happening before?" she asked gently.

The change in attitude surprised Santana but she took in a shuddering breath and nodded. "P-please."

"What do you want me to do?" Rachel asked. "And no lying."

It took a moment to calm her shaky breath enough, but eventually she licked her lips and whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. And be polite or I'll have to punish you again."

"No...please. I, um," she swallowed harshly, pulling in her wounded pride, "I want you to t-take me, Rachel. Please."

Nodding, she stepped up behind her and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "Since you asked so nicely, how could I not?" She stroked herself back hard again - it didn't take much, she was oddly aroused by punishing the girl - and carefully lined her swollen head up with her entrance.

"P-please," she asked again, on the verge of begging as she clung to the sink, so turned on it was like a fire between her thighs. "I... I need you. Please..."

Not needing any more encouragement, Rachel pushed into her, the tip of her massive cock just lightly touching Santana's cervix when her balls slapped against her vulva. "Watch," she murmured, guiding Santana's eyes to the full length mirror on the wall beside them.

As she watched, Rachel began to slowly began to fuck her, gradually gathering speed and force until she was driving into her and her hands were digging into her hips brusingly hard again. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of that thick glistening shaft pistoning in and out of her body or the way Rachel's pert breasts jiggled as her balls swung up to slap Santana. Her breath came in gasps and moans as Santana tumbled faster and faster towards orgasm as Rachel somehow managed to rub the bottom of her shaft over her g-spot time and again.

"I'm g-going to come," Rachel groaned, doing her best to keep up the pace of her wild fucking. "Do you want me to... in you?"

Santana could only grunt, the air driven out of her by the sink. When Rachel gave a light swat to her tender ass, she gasped out "y-yes!" and squeezed her eyes shut against the orgasm she could feel rushing over her.

Rachel let go with a loud cry of release, freezing as she shot her second load deep into Santana's core. Barely a second later, Santana froze, her walls milking Rachel for all she had as she climaxed so hard her own cum squirted out of her, splashing the sink. Rachel slumped against her back, holding onto her weakly for a moment before her softening dick slid out of the other girl.

Letting go, she stepped to the paper towel dispenser on shaky legs and pulled a handful before wetting them in a sink and starting to carefully mop herself off before cleaning up Santana. "Are you okay?" she whispered as she worked, finishing with carefully placing the thong back in place.

"Fine," she snapped, trying to compose herself.

Rachel raised a brow but headed back into the handicap stall to redress herself. When she came out, straightening her letterman jacket on her shoulders, Santana was fixing her make up in the mirror. She glanced at her in the reflection and licked her lips.

"So...do I get to wear that now?" she asked, nodding at the jacket.

"My letterman?" Rachel sounded confused.

"No, the stupid reindeer sweater." Santana rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, your letterman. Did you take lessons from Finn on how to be an idiot or something?"

"No and I'll only give one warning that I don't want any more insults from you, Santana." She frowned into the mirror, adjusting the way her hair laid over the shoulder of the jacket.

"Well why not?"

"Because I believe the tradition is for a jock to give his letterman to his _girlfriend_ to wear, Santana. Now if you don't mind, I believe the assembly is coming to a close and I need to be getting to class." Rachel began heading to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle when she heard Santana call out to her again.

"I _know_ that. Now, like I said, do I get to wear it now or not?"

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder and took in the uncertain hopefulness in Santana's face with a shy smile that was very at odds with her dominance from earlier. "Maybe. If you can be good."

Then she was gone out the door and Santana was smiling more than smirking at her reflection as she finished her make up. "I think I can handle that."

**The End**

* * *

**To the anon reviewers who apparently cannot read: Do you see where it says "The End"? Do you see the Author's Note at the top where it says "I will _not_ be continuing this story"? Do you know what that means? It means THIS STORY IS _COMPLETE_. IT IS _NOT_ BEING UPDATED. IT WILL _NEVER_ BE UPDATED. IF I KEEP GETTING "UPDATE THIS STORY" REVIEWS, I AM TAKING IT DOWN. I'm not kidding. I am honestly _sick and tired_ of being _badgered_ to continue a story I have _no_ intention of _ever_ continuing and I _will_ delete it completely to avoid ever having to get another. This is the _only_ warning I have any intention to give regarding it. Thank you.**


End file.
